<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust by redpillrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050109">Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites'>redpillrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shapeshifting, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia in a way, a bit of asphyxiation, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When she’s not locked up in her basement, she always lurks near Black Hat’s office if she has no other assignment. And she knows that he knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144815">Вожделение</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites">redpillrites</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demencia knows that Black Hat knows.</p><p>When she’s not locked up in her basement by Flug,</p><p>
  <i>(this scrawny little worm, would squash him gladly, break his every bone)</i>
</p><p>she always lurks near Black Hat’s office if she has no other assignment. And she knows that he knows.</p><p>"Don’t enter Black Hat’s private quarters."</p><p>She remembers when she saw him close for the first time after the lab. Her body shuddered under his gaze, like electricity going through her again, hundreds and hundreds volts, but somewhere deep inside, through her very being. Short strings of hair on the back of her neck stood up, pulse pounded inside her skull. </p><p>Black Hat watched her with indifference, even some disgust, and Demencia realized her cheeks were burning. She wanted to see him every second of her life, but at the same time she wanted his indifference to change for something more personal and vivid.</p><p>Flug talked and talked and talked non-stop, so proud of his creation,</p><p>
  <i>(squeeze his thin neck, force last pants of life out of the frail body)</i>
</p><p>Demencia realized that he was boring Black Hat to death. So she grabbed Flug by his coat, gave him a good shake, dropped him to the ground and put her foot onto his neck. Turned to Black Hat and asked hopefully and with open adoration:</p><p>"Shall I kill him?"</p><p>This moment she will never forget because Black Hat smiled. Demencia saw approval in his face, and it was million times better than disgust. Everything inside her trembled. She almost missed it when Black Hat said grudgingly — of course grudgingly, he said: "Not now."</p><p>She had to let Flug go and listen to him drone on while trying to adjust himself indignantly. His voice turned to mosquito buzz while Demecia watched Black Hat’s receding back.</p><p>
  <i>(touch Him, pull His tie, rip His coat, worship, make Him mine mine MINE)</i>
</p><p>Black Hat wants her to do the job Flug can’t do. Flug is a weakling, he hides his puny ass behind blueprints and lets robots work in his stead. Coward. She always dashes forward, no looking back, revelling in violence and destruction, because she loves it — because Black Hat loves it, and they are such a perfect pair.</p><p>"Don’t enter Black Hat’s private quarters."</p><p>When possible, she brings him broken bodies of her victims, like cats bring dead mice to their masters. She knows that he likes it, as well as that it disgusts Flug. Flug always jabbers about how he likes "clean work", but it’s just gutless wordplay to mask impotence. Black Hat, on the contrary, knows how to enjoy real things and his might is endless. He understands her, and she understands him.</p><p>
  <i>(must do good and He will praise praise praise finally)</i>
</p><p>"Don’t enter Black Hat’s private quarters" is one of the very first rules and prohibitions poured upon her by Flug.</p><p>Rules are bullshit. "Don’t bother me while I’m working", "Don’t get in the way", "Don’t enter the experimental chamber", "Don’t bully 505", "Don’t violate the schedule". But that one is important, it’s about Black Hat.</p><p>"Don’t ask why, just don’t enter his room ever", says Flug. "It’s a universal prohibition. Better even avoid that level, or he’ll get mad. When he’s mad..."</p><p>Flug shudders a little, adjusts his lab coat’s collar and shakes his head.</p><p>She’s pretty sure the prohibition goes for Flug and his hairy idiot of a thing 505 — like the creator like his creation. Unbelievable how Flug managed to make Demencia as she is. Then again, he didn’t create her from the molecular level like that piece of blue rag. Flug just spliced her, so that Black Hat would get the perfect employee, the perfect soldier. The perfect partner.</p><p>She doesn’t remember what was before the lab and the experiments. Flug says she’s gone through so many mutations that it might have damaged her memory and mental state. What a prissy know-all. He doesn’t say anything else and it doesn’t matter. What matters is her love for Black Hat. She doesn’t need others’ assistance to know that she has always loved him. And now that she’s closer to perfection he will love her back. Already does, for sure.</p><p>So the prohibition goes for everybody but her. It’s a test, obviously — the master challenges her determination and devotion to him. The organization is beyond rules, Black Hat is a devastating chaotic force. He won’t tolerate some spineless wimp afraid to break a couple of rules beside him.</p><p>As soon as Flug drops his guard and puts an electronic bracelet on her leg instead, she escapes the lab. Walks through the manor studying the inhabitant’s habits. Of course, there is only one inhabitant who really matters. She often finds herself in the vicinity of Black Hat’s office where he usually dwells: reads the paper, sometimes watches the news, listens to music, receives clients.</p><p>He cuts all her attempts to get closer and it fires her up even more. Demencia is glad — he knows what she likes! He is teasing her. She enjoys striving for the impossible, obtaining the unobtainable, penetrating the impenetrable, accessing the inaccessible. And who is all of those things if not this man... this entity.</p><p>
  <i>(squeeze Him in arms, feel His claws on skin, breathe His smell, the smell of a tomb, of ancient dust, of decomposition, the smell of lust)</i>
</p><p>So she persists even when he snaps at her, slams the door in her face, brushes her off like an irritating fly or when opens a portal to some fright dimension. It’s all a test. You just have to be patient and wait.</p><p>The wait is over on one beautiful day when Black Hat leaves for a stroll — whatever that means. A regular habit of his, she knows, just as listening to that old song every morning in his office. She is not yet allowed outside in her free time, so she can’t follow him there. But she can still use this situation to her benefit.</p><p>Demencia goes up the forbidden level. The corridor here is no different from others in the manor. Same damask wallpaper, same dim lights, same wooden floor. Tall double doors is in front of her. She puts her hand on the handle and pushes.</p><p>She’s swelling with joy. Now she’ll enter Black Hat’s private quarters. She’ll lie down on the bed,</p><p>
  <i>(just the opportunity to check how sturdy the bed is)</i>
</p><p>strike the most fetching pose</p><p>
  <i>(should there be no bed, the better — plenty of opportunities to do it on the floor, by the wall, by the window)</i>
</p><p>and wait for her lover.</p><p>There’s dry dead air seeping through the crack between the doors, like from the coffin that has been lying under for years. It’s dark inside with an eerie dull-red glow, reminiscent of blood, as if everything’s drenched in blood. Some movement of the dark shadows, but she can’t say for sure. Black and bright red flash in front of the eyes — the familiar coat, vest and shirt.</p><p>Demencia raises her eyes, and there’s instant pleasure there. He sensed her presence in his room and abandoned his business, came back to be with her.</p><p>There’s no joy in Black Hat’s face, though. He pushes her back into the corridor. The doors close shut behind him.</p><p>"Surp..." Dem starts but Black Hat cuts her off, words coming through the clenched bare teeth.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"It’s a surprise, my love", her voice acquires a low tone. With grace of a panther, she moves closer and clings to his lean frame. "You can’t imagine how..."</p><p>"I forbade coming here."</p><p>He pushes her back again.</p><p>Demencia accepts this glorious game. She jumps back and sideways and comes at him from behind, fingers nearly trembling from impatience over his shoulders, when she realizes she’s looking at his face again — a second face at the back of his head. Open maw, thick green saliva running down, and hellfire mirroring in the monocle.</p><p>Her breath hitches as he grabs her by the hair and throws against the wall, not even turning around. Her vision goes dark, senses go numb for a long second after which comes the mad pulse inside the skull and metal taste on the tongue.</p><p>Black Hat is standing in front of her, his clawed hand around her throat, echoing voice pouring in her ears, claws plowing deeper with each word.</p><p>"I. FORBADE. TO COME. HERE."</p><p>Demencia looks in this distorted face, but instead of begging for mercy she smiles, overwhelmed by savage joy of their closeness. For so much time, she has been dreaming for him to pay attention, to reciprocate the affection — and now they are pressed to each other in the corridor to his private apartments, a place where no one dares to go except for her. Live emotion in his face, Black Hat is so close you could touch it and finally feel his skin with your fingers.</p><p>She does exactly that.</p><p>She stretches out her arm, and her fingers touch the gray, no, not skin, it’s some gooey mass. At first, it feels like cool glue and sticks, swallows her fingers. Then Demencia involuntarily pulls back because it burns like acid. Gray slime stretches in strings, loses some mass in a couple of heavy drops that land on the floor, and now it seems like at least half of Black Hat’s skull is bare sharp teeth. And somewhere inside, glimpses of centipedes and bugs with glistening backs.</p><p>The entity in front of Dem shapeshifts. One becomes another, there are eyes in place of joints, where there were eyes there are black cold wells with moving darkness. Instead of one hand holding her, there are three boney appendages bent in weird ways, covered in fur and scales. Everything is clawing at her clothes, hair, skin.</p><p>Demencia feels primal uncontrollable fear and the strongest arousal at the same time. </p><p>A slick meaty tongue escapes the entity’s mouth, and Demencia answers the motion, brings her head forward to kiss without looking. Her lips brush the fence of teeth, she licks them, finds his tongue and tries to suck it inside her mouth. Before she can do it, there’s a ripple and the tongue becomes something different: small sharp teeth emerge on its surface and form a small mouth that clasps in front of Dem’s nose. She laughs in excitement, grabs the tongue but lets it go with a shriek when the little teeth rip a piece of flesh from her hand.</p><p>Demencia feels more pressure on her throat, not of fingers anymore but something wet and flexible that wraps around her neck.</p><p>
  <i>(mad tension throughout the body on edge pounding head pain pleasure so unbelievably hot)</i>
</p><p>Dozens of claws, how many she doesn’t know, they are everywhere, piercing flesh, shredding, ripping. After every surge of pain, white-hot pleasure until the vision goes dark. She can’t see anymore, just feels Black Hat’s presence in front of her, around her, inside, blood running, and everything moving, moving, moving</p><p>
  <i>(burning sticky skin wet overpowering hot more more more MORE)</i>
</p><p>On edge, she clings to him, wraps her legs around whatever shapeshiting part of him there is, and she is drowning in ecstatic fire. The climax starts between her legs and spreads through the rest of the body, shredded muscles go tense. She feels the need to scream, only a hoarse groan escapes her constrained throat,</p><p>and suddenly Black Hat releases her.</p><p>Demencia crumples down in a clumsy pile. She’s breathing hard and coughing weakly. Her vision focuses allowing her to see Black Hat in his usual neat attire. He’s not smiling, eyes harsh. The pain hasn’t come back yet, although Demencia can tell something’s wrong in her body. Something’s missing somewhere, there are dull clicks in her chest, one of her shoulders isn’t working, and there’s that spreading weakness.</p><p>She sucks in a painful breath, the first free breath in a while, and lets out words, heartfelt, somewhat pathetic:</p><p>"My love..."</p><p>Then Black Hat’s fist crashes with the side of her face. A fierce, merciless punch not pulled.</p><p>Demencia lands on the floor and stays there. All sounds disappear from her world, her right eye can’t see, she’s not even sure if it’s there at all because the bone’s definitely broken, some hot liquid crawls across her face, same thick metal taste in her mouth.</p><p>Black Hat shouts a short phrase. She can’t hear but she picks up the shudder of the surrounding physical space and feels the floor vibration with her cheek. Then Flug appears out of nowhere. He couldn’t come up here so fast, it must be at Black Hat’s will. It’s not clear to her how it works, yet his power never ceases to amaze her.</p><p>Flug looks frightened even for a man in a paper bag. No eyes are seen through the thick dark lens but his body language translates fear and subservience in full.</p><p>
  <i>(stupid man trying to steal away His attention, strangle him strangle the bastard)</i>
</p><p>Suddenly Demencia realizes that Black Hat is not happy, not happy because of her? She did something wrong, but how? She’s been trying to catch every tease and hint, read into his every signal. Everything has been so well. Why did he call for Flug? It’s his fault, yes, Flug did something wrong when he worked on her, and Black Hat has just found out. </p><p>Won’t he ever lay his eyes on her again? Will he reject her like discarded material?</p><p>She watches how Black Hat slaps Flug with his open palm. Not as fiercely as he struck her because, Dem knows, she’s strong, she can endure, and Flug is weak and he can’t. Still, Flug loses his balance, staggers to find support. Black Hat scolds him, and Flug nods frequently with his hand on his cheek. A crack rides across one lens now.</p><p>Last thing she sees is Black Hat. He stares back at her for a second, then approaches. Demencia is grabbed by her hair and lifted up to meet his gaze. The gravely face shows displeasure, disdain. She wants to see more, but he is still beautiful, so she looks back with one eye and drinks it in.</p><p>Black Hat is silent for a while. In the face of uncertainty, Demencia is scared. Black Hat seems to read into all of that, her fear blooming under his gaze. He will throw her out, never let her near him again, never look at her — won’t even kill her, just throw out like garbage as she used to be. She doesn’t remember what exactly she used to be but it can’t have been more than garbage without him. Worse than death.</p><p>Black Hat moves her closer and cracks a dry smile</p><p>
  <i>(so close let this moment be there forever let Him break and shred to pieces just never leave never let go never never ever)</i>
</p><p>and says: </p><p>"If you don’t obey, I will never touch you again. Do you understand?"</p><p>That she miraculously hears or just thinks she does. She understands.</p><p>A wave of relief washes over her.</p><p>She made a mistake but she is forgiven. It means it’s alright, she’s alright, and she will continue to serve by his side, kill and maim for him, look at him. And as long as she obeys, as long as she behaves like a good bad girl, she...</p><p>The thought trails off. Demencia falls into the embrace of thick soothing darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3 Your feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>